girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)/@comment-26889608-20150927222226/@comment-25803656-20150928060617
^i have been bullied before too especially cyberbullied and I was like Riley where I was too humiliated to let anyone know, I think if Maya was ever bullied in a future epsoide then clearly the bully would not live to see their next birthday it would basically Be Maya,Farkle,Riley,Lucas and Zay against one bully not only would the bully be out numbered with Maya but if I was a bully I would not want to piss Maya's friends off let alone Maya or Lucas(especially not Lucas)and I would be nicer to the person I was bullying at the end like Billy Ross was nice to farkle at the end of flaws,Billy is now one of my favorites just Harley is one of my favorite any bully who sees the error of their ways and becomes nice is a former bully worth being friends with,man I wish Harley was in Rileytown it would of been nice to see his reaction along with Cory's reaction to Riley getting bullied.I really wish we would of seen the bully that was bullying Riley I would like to know which girl decided it would be okay to cyberbully Riley and be that mean to her,yeesh it is clearly probably not missy since all missy told Riley in girl meets sneak attack was for Riley to grow up(which is kind of mean but not mean enough since missy never told Riley to stop being happy or to stop being Riley. Plus I think maybe the bully was just behind the camera because right before Maya walks over to Riley you can clearly hear footsteps behind where the camera would be set up. I would probably not even bully anyone period especially not Riley,Farkle,Zay,Maya or Lucas.plus I think girl meets world will go past 2 seasons:Heres why One tk's actress wrote on Twitter that she was meeting up with the girl meets world producers. Two it is a spin off series to boy meets world,three girl meets world also does have the chance to move to abc if Disney decides to only 2-3 seasons then abc could clearly air the next set of seasons to finish off the story or Disney could just get rid of the stupid 4 seasons rule or at least make an exception for girl meets world since Disney are the ones who decided to do a spin off series to boy meets world and then put the spin off series on their own channel instead of on abc were the show would have a better chance at airing past 4 seasons and maybe even one more season past boy meets world(since boy meets world aired 7 seasons on ABC). Iam excited too Iam going to record all 3 parts on my tv plus I also record them after they get put up on the watch Disney channel app so that way I can put them on my iPad to watch when Disney does not have reruns of girl meets world epsoides on. Plus I have a sd card that I use on a old iPad when I go on car trips so I can watch girl meets world without having to connect to the Internet from the car in order to use one of my apps that includes Internet connection. I really wish the watch app would put up a lot of old season 1 epsoides because at the rate watch Disney channel app is going with putting up epsoides season 2 will be all done and i have not missed one season 2 epsoide on the watch app at all. Season 1 I still a lot left to record to put on my iPad and season 2 will be done before I can get to the other half of season 1 epsoides that Iam missing.plus the Internet connection in my house is liking arguing with a computer that wants to be stubborn and my house just got a new router. Either that or Disney needs to make DVDs for girl meets world because then I would just buy the DVD but Disney seems to slacking on the DVD part for girl meets world I can not even find a season 1 DVD for girl meets world! I can find every DVD for every other tv show except for girl meets world. I wish girl meets world had a Dvd for season 1(complete set with all 21 epsoides because it would have girl meets demolition on it) then that would be easier.